Various amusement park rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion or visual experiences. In one example, roller coasters and theme rides may be implemented with multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a path. In addition to the excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as the passengers move along the path, the vehicles themselves may generate special effects, such as sound or motion effects. In another example, certain rides may be implemented with visually enhancing (e.g., image displays, imagery, or projections) elements to create varying scenery and movement as the passenger vehicles travel along the path. However, regardless of such enhancements to these passenger vehicles, the passenger in the vehicle may not feel immersed in the ride because the enhancements may not fully engage the passengers. For example, the sound effects (or any other enhancement) may not be coordinated with the motion experiences of the passenger traveling in the vehicle. As a result, there are challenges associated with implementing the enhancements while the ride operates. The inability to coordinate various enhancements in a ride vehicle may prevent the overall ride experience from being fully immersive. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved amusement ride vehicle that operates in an environment where enhancements are coordinated (e.g., to simulate certain experiences), while improving the excitement experienced by the passengers.